


Love me Instead

by ColinODoneWithYou



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColinODoneWithYou/pseuds/ColinODoneWithYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Emma is his older brothers best friend. He's been in love with her for years, but all shes seen him as is her friends little brother. He thinks it might be about time to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Jones

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously I own nothing or Emma & Killian would already be together & makin babies

I’m falling for your eyes but they don’t know me yet

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“And time’s up. Drop your pencils.”

Emma Swan let out a sigh of relief. Finals were finally over and now she could relax. She had spent the past two week studying her ass off, relying on energy drinks, coffee and granola bars. Arching her back, she stretched and rubbed the back of her head before handing her test to the teacher passing by. She grabbed her back and walked quickly towards the door. She couldn’t wait to be home so she could throw off her pants, eat tons of pizza and watch Netflix. With that thought in mind she rushed outside only to be met with her best friend leaning against her car.

“Liam?” She raised a brow at him. 

“Ems you’re done!” He pushed himself off her car and drew her into his arms causing Emma to let a goofy smile grace her face. His hugs were the type every girl wanted. Those long loving perfect ones.

Liam Jones. He was what most of the girls at their college called the perfect male specimen; tall, curly jet black hair, crystal blue eyes, a cute smile and a nice body. He’d been her best friend since first grade. They met when she jumped a kid for bullying him about his mother abandoning him and since then they’d been inseparable. She could honestly say Liam was the one person that knew everything about her. He was the top person she trusted whole heartedly. 

“Yeah just finished my last test” she replied as she pulled back from him “What are you doing here? I thought you finished all your tests yesterday.”

He chuckled and backed up only to tug her arm and nod his head toward her little yellow bug. “I thought we’d celebrate with some pizza and Netflix since we’re officially done with school. For a month and a half at least.”

“Who says I don’t have plans?” She got her keys out and unlocked her door before throwing the keys to Liam and getting into the passengers seat. She’d make Liam drive her. 

“Please Emma. You were probably gonna go home, order either Chinese food or Pizza – I’m gonna go with pizza – and watch The Walking Dead.” He gave her a pointed look and she couldn’t help but smile back at his cheeky grin. 

“You know me so well LJ.” 

He scoffed. “Of course. I know you damn well better then anyone.” He started the car and started to drive to his house. She rolled her eyes and turned the radio on. She let out a little squeal of excitement when one of her current favorite songs came on. Animals by Martin Garrix. She nodded her head and shook her body to the beat. 

“Oh god how can you possibly like this song?” He gave her an mockingly incredulous look.

“How can you not!? It’s such a good song that It actually makes me want to go dancing and you know that’s something considering I hate going out to clubs.” 

He gave a low whistle “That does say a lot. Maybe I should tell Ruby about this” 

Emma turned wide eyes to him before glaring icily “You better not. William Ethan Jones if you do that I will make your love life hell for the next 2 months” 

He gave a hearty laugh and patted her leg. “Ok ok you’re safe for now Ems.” He took his hand off her leg as he turned the corner “So onto another subject, I see you’re still having trouble coming up with a nickname for me?” 

Emma let out an exasperated sigh. “Yes! It’s just not fair. I don’t like the name Li for you and Am is just…no. So for now I’ll use your initials. LJ” 

“You know Ems technically Liam is my nickname in a way considering my name IS actually William.” He drawled as he pulled into his drive way. 

“Yes but everyone calls you Liam. I need a nickname that only I can call you ya smartass.” She huffed and got out of her car, making sure to shoot him an un-amused look over the top of her car. 

“And there are some people that call you Ems.” He shook his head and dug in his pocket for his keys. 

“Only you, Ruby, Mary Margaret, my brother and little Jones” She eyed him as he walked around the car and towards the front door. Just as she was about to speak again she noticed a black mustang in front of the house. “Huh. Whose car is that?”

Liam turned to her and glanced in the direction she was looking before a big grin overtook his face. 

“He’s back!” 

Emma turned a curious look at Liam only to see him frantically unlocking the door and rushing inside. Emma gave one last look to the mustang before heading inside. Once through the door she shut it and looked around to see where Liam had wandered off to. Her ears perked up when she heard muffled voices coming from the kitchen. She slowly made her way there to see Liam giving a man a bear hug before pulling back and patting him on the back. She cocked her head and leaned on the doorway patiently waiting for Liam to introduce her. 

“It’s so good to have you back” Liam said happily, still oblivious to Emma leaning in the doorway.

“Aye it’s great to be back brother.” The other man chuckled. 

‘Brother? It can’t be’

Emma straightened up and walked took a couple steps forward catching the attention of the two Irish men “Little Jones?”  
‘Little Jones’ slowly turned around to face her with a glowing smile and she swore her heart skipped a beat. She hadn’t been prepared for that. Since when had he become handsome? Had it really been that long since she’d seen him? 

“Aye Swan. Although it’s not really little Jones since I seem to be taller than you.” His lips curled into a smirk. He held his arms out “No welcome back hug?”

She rolled her eyes, but walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. “It’s good to see you Killian. You’ve grown up” He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up and squeezed her tight. 

“It’s good to see you too Swan.” Placing her down, he pulled back and winked at her. “I must take your breath away aye Swan?” She raised an eyebrow at him and punched him lightly in the arm.

“You’re charms may work on all those other girls, but I wont be one of them.” 

Liam spit out the beer he was drinking and choked with laughter. Killian glared at him before turning a pout to Emma. “You’re the only girl in my life Swan”

“Tch, like I’d believe that.” Emma shook her head and made her way to the computer. “Liam I’m gonna order the pizza so go get our show ready.” 

“Of course Master Emma, would you also like me to get your drink ready?” he replied sarcastically causing Emma to turn around and shoot him a ‘don’t even start’ look. Coughing, he grinned at her and then rushed off towards the entertainment room leaving Killian and Emma by themselves. 

“So little Jones what made you come home? I thought you weren’t due back until the middle of August?” Emma asked while she typed filled out her pizza form. 

“Well –“He sauntered over to where she sat “Perhaps we’ll talk about that at a later time.” There was a slight bitterness to his tone. 

“Enough about me Swan, how have you been?”

“Better now that finals are over. You?” She froze when she felt his hot breath on her neck and his hand hover behind her back. 

“I’m doing just fine love” He breathed into her ear causing her breath to hitch. “But I’d be even better if you would start calling me Killian” He brushed his lips over her ear before placing a soft kiss on her neck.

“Show’s ready!”

Killian pulled back and Emma let out a breath of air she wasn’t aware she’d been holding. She swallowed thickly and turned to face him. He just smirked at her and nodded his head towards the entertainment room. 

“Well shall we?” With that he grabbed a beer from the counter and made his way to his brother. 

Emma stayed on the chair and watched him leave with only one thought going through her mind.

What. The. Fuck.


	2. Walking Dead

"What the fuck is this shit! Hershel NO!" Emma cried out, throwing popcorn at the TV and squeezing Liam's knee with her other hand. "How could they do this? They had a fucking chance before to kill the fucking Governor and they didn't and just fuck you governor!"

She was positively livid. Hershel was one of her favorite characters and she had hoped he would be one of the characters to survive through the whole zombie apocalypse. For Pete's sake, he survived getting his leg cut off and still did a damn good job getting around.

"Ems, language! You do know he dies in the comic, right?" Liam arched a brow at her and patted her leg in the hopes of calming down her rage. An angry Emma was something you wanted to avoid at all costs.

"I didn't read the comic!" she hissed, turning an icy glare on him. "They better kill that fucker in this episode because I'm not waiting until February for him to die. Honestly, I actually felt a little sympathy when I saw him around that little girl ― but fuck it all to hell. Someone feed him to the walkers."

Liam bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing at her ranting. Laughing would only make her angrier, and while it amused him to no end, Emma would pout and ignore him until he bribed her with hot chocolate. Her ultimate weakness. Give an Emma hot chocolate and you can get her to do almost anything. Keyword "almost."

"Oh my god. That mom is so stupid. Why wouldn't she keep the kid up there with her?! Didn't they learn the first time she got attacked? It's her own damn fault her child got bitten. If we go through a zombie apocalypse and you act stupid like these people, I will punch you, Liam."

Shit, he was going to laugh. He was going to lose it. It wasn't his fault he found a ranting, angry Emma so amusing and adorable to the point that he would laugh until he started crying.

"Rick got shot. Rick fucking got shot. If they kill off Daryl, I'll so be done with this show."

No, she wouldn't. She would pout and be angry at the show for a couple of weeks, but she'd still be over on Sundays to watch the latest episode with him.

"There's a zombie behind you, Daryl!"

He squeezed his knee, and for the love of all that was mighty, he couldn't hold back his laughter any longer. He clutched his stomach and let it all loose, tears making their way down his face. Yep. He called it. Laughing until he was in tears.

"Ems―" he croaked out through a fit of chuckles, "You are just too funny. You can't talk to him through the TV." He placed his hand on his knee and covered his mouth to silence his laughter.

"And like you don't talk to Bo or Kenzie when we watch 'Lost Girl'," she countered sharply, accompanied by a smack to his shoulder.

"Touché," he conceded with a bow of his head and a smile. Emma spared him a glance out of the corner of her eye and jutted her chin forward before jumping up from the couch and pumping her fist in the air.

"YES! This woman gets all the awards in the world. Someone give her the highest of fives. FINALLY someone kills this fucker!" She made shooting motions with her hand. "Just one shot. That's all it took, people."

"I'd kill the bastard too. It's his fault her daughter died, after all, and who knows where her other one is. Shit, her girlfriend got shot too." Liam tapped his jaw and tilted his head. "You know, it's sad. They could have all worked together and made that prison a pretty good home. It was a safe place. Just go out and kill the walkers every day and burn their bodies." He shook his head and took a swig of his beer.

"You can't take that risk. You let them in and they'll just take everything from you and leave you broken even after they promised they'd never abandon you," Emma replied vehemently, her eyes hardened and her fists clenched.

Liam's face fell and he placed his hand on hers, squeezing it in assurance that he was there for her. Swallowing thickly, he opened his mouth to say something, only for her to beat him to the punch.

"Well, that sucks. Little ass kicker is missing."

His eyes flickered to the TV and then back to her. Her eyes were no longer glazed in anger, but they still held an edge. He frowned, looked down, and took a deep breath before letting it out.

"She's not dead. One of the children had to have taken her."

Liam felt Emma tense up and turned to look at her, arching a brow in question. She merely shook her head and chewed her lip. How odd. Storing his questions for her later, he turned to his brother and smiled.

"Finish your errands, little brother?"

Killian nodded and walked around the couch to place two coffee cups in front of Emma and his brother before sitting next to Emma. "Aye, I did, brother. It was just to help a friend with some notes for a class. Since it was at Starbucks, I picked you both up your favorite. Very Berry Hibiscus and Hot Chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon sprinkled on top for the lovely Swan."

"Thank you, brother. You know you missed―" Liam was interrupted when the phone rang. "That's probably Father calling. I'll get it." With that being said, he got up and walked to the kitchen.

Emma chewed her lip and watched Liam leave. Shit. She hadn't wanted to be alone with Killian. She had thanked whatever god was out there when Killian had received a call right when she had walked into the entertainment room. She had almost forgotten all about the incident when she was ordering pizza. Killian had never acted that way with her; sure, he had occasionally teased her, but he never had it acted those charms on her. She took a deep breath and looked up to meet his gaze. She swallowed thickly, feeling her stomach flip at the way he was devouring her with his eyes. She let out an awkward cough and took a sip of her drink.

"Since when are you such a gentlemen, little Jones?" she asked, hoping Liam would hurry up or Killian would stop looking at her like that.

"Oh lass, I'm always a gentlemen," he drawled, giving one of his trademark smirks. "And it's Killian, lass. Unless you need a reminder?"

Shit. By the way he was smirking at her, he had seen the effect he had on her. She was hoping he'd miss them, but heaven forbid, Killian Jones wasn't missing anything. He was far too observant for his own good. She scowled at him. Damn Irish men.

"This better not be one of your bets with Victor, because I refuse to be a part of it," she snapped, her eyes narrowed and her brows furrowed. She knew Victor and Killian liked to take bets on which girl they could get a kiss from -- and probably get in their bed first, but that was something she didnt wanna think about. Sometimes she hated Ruby's boyfriend. "It's a wonder why you guys – "

"I assure you, lass, that this is no bet. It wounds me you would think so," he interjected in a low voice. She closed her mouth at the look he gave her. He actually looked angry, and he'd never gotten like this before. Just what was going on?

"Well, whatever game you're playing at, I want no part of it," she replied and stuck out her tongue before angrily drinking her hot chocolate. He blinked at her and then a slow, dangerous grin formed on his face. She froze and tensed again.

"Oh lass." He slowly got up, looking much like a panther getting ready to pounce on his prey, and made his way to her. She eyed his every move with wide eyes and swallowed when her throat suddenly felt too dry. He sat on the table in front of her, making sure to take her hot chocolate away from her ― she was sure he'd pay for that one day in the future, 'cause no one comes between Emma and her fix ― and placed it next to Liam's drink. He leaned closer to her until their lips were almost touching. "I'd advise you not to stick your tongue out unless you plan on using it," he breathed huskily, nudging her nose with his before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Emma sat there frozen with wide eyes, which were probably the size of the moon at this point. She wouldn't doubt it, in any case. Little Jones ― Killian ― just kissed her. He made a move. Just what was going on? She watched him as he stood up nonchalantly and looked down at her with half-lidded eyes

"Once again, Emma, I'd feel very happy if you'd start calling me Killian. I'll make you see I'm no longer your 'little Jones'." With that said, he gave her a smug smirk and walked away.

Mouth agape, she just stared at the TV, trying to process everything and wrap her mind around just what had happened. Holy shit. Did that mean he liked her? Or was this just an act to let her see he's growing up and doesn't want to be called little Jones anymore? If he actually liked her, then just how long had that been there? So many questions and no answers she could come up with without bringing up a whole hoard of other questions.

'Ugh, maybe I should tell Liam to bring me Motrin.'

She brought a hand to her temple and rubbed it in the hopes of relieving the ache that was building there. What was Liam going to say? Was she even going to tell him? She chewed her lip and looked to the kitchen. She told Liam everything ― but this, what if he got mad at Killian or her?

'Shit. So much for relaxing after finals.'

Bringing her fingers to her lips, she brushed them across her bottom one and tapped her nail against it. Little Jones ― she grimaced at that, after that kiss calling him that nickname seemed so wrong ― Killian had soft lips and mother of god, since when were his eyes able to look like that?

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize Liam walk back in the room and sit down next to her until he grabbed her, causing her to jump and turn startled eyes to him.

"Liam, you asshole, you fucking scared me!" She smacked him on his chest, bringing her hand to her own once she deemed her vengeance had been brought down sufficiently. Liam held his hands up in surrender and arched an eyebrow at her. Damn, he was doing that a lot today. Was she being that obvious?

"Sorry, Ems, you weren't responding when I called your name. You ok?" he questioned, his tone full of concern. "You've been acting strange since you started remembering..." He trailed off ― bless his heart ― knowing she didn't want his name to be said. She silently thanked every god out there for letting her have a friend that knew her this well.

"Yeah, sorry ― just a bit shaken up from that." Well, that wasn't a flat-out lie, just not the whole truth. She'd wait on the whole 'Your brother's either hitting on me or trying to show in a bad way he's not little anymore' conversation. She'd tell him, just not yet.

"When you're ready to talk, know I'm here for you, Emma." He gave her a heartfelt smile and brought her into a hug. "You know I'll never leave you alone, Ems," he murmured into her hair, and she had to continually blink her eyes to fight back the tears. He never pushed her, always waited for her to feel ready to talk. This man was her angel and protector and she thanked god for him everyday. Pulling back from him, she gave him a watery smile.

"What's this? Is the fierce Emma Swan crying?" he mockingly gasped and brought a hand to his mouth. "I can't believe my eyes. Has the all powerful mighty and, might I say, dashingly handsome Liam Jones defeated her?"

"You wish," Emma scoffed, but she couldn't stop the grin resulting from his comments. That was Liam for you. Always making her smile even in her darkest moments. "What did your dad want?

"Oh, just that mom and him would be home in another hour, and he asked if you wanted to stay for dinner," he told her, standing up and grabbing the pizza box and empty beers to take to the kitchen.

"Yeah. I haven't seen your dad or Ariel in awhile. Lemme just call my mom and David to let them know I'll be here." She let out a laugh when she heard Liam yell back that her mom knew if she wasn't home, she was here.  
___________________________________________________

Killian sat on his bed, polishing his guitar and making sure the strings were alright. He hummed to himself and softly sang a few words. So far he would say he was doing a good job having Emma see he was no longer that little boy that would tag along with her and his brother. He was a man, and it was time to show her the feelings he had had for her since she'd saved him from being bullied.

It was mind blowing how cruel kids could be.

It was also funny how she met his brother the very same way.

It was even funnier that she was the one that introduced his stepmother to his father.

It seems the Jones men were meant to be saved by a Swan.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his phone vibrate on his dresser. Frowning, he placed his guitar on his bed and got up to check it. Unlocking it, the screen went to his messages. His jaw clenched before he threw the phone against the wall and stomped outside his room, slamming the door on his way out.

There on his floor, his phone laid innocently with one message showing:

Milah: Killian, please talk to me. I'm so sorry. Give me one more chance.  
________________________________________


	3. Confidence

I want to wake up each morning in your arms  
comforted by your oddness  
seduced by your knowledge of my ways  
I want to care for you

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Perhaps you didn’t understand me when I said I want nothing to do with you. The gall you have approaching me like that!” Killian spat. He was seething. The nerve of this woman thinking she had the right to talk to him.

“Killian if you would just please ---“ 

The woman was interrupted as the door swung open to reveal the Principal, Cora Mills.

“Am I interrupting something Mrs. Cassidy? Mr. Jones?” Cora questioned firmly, her eyebrow raised in a suspicion – and some amusement -- her tone full of accusation. 

“No Mrs. Mills. I believe we were finished here.” Killian steeled his gaze with Mrs. Cassidy and gave a curt bow “Good day ladies” 

He strode to the door wishing more then anything he had ignored her and left with the rest of the class. 

“Well Milah dear, I didn’t know you were into the younger ones, but don’t worry it’ll be our little secret.” He heard Cora murmur as he closed the door. He didn’t want to hear what excuses were said. He just wanted to go far away from here. Perhaps it was best he go home. 

Yes. He’d give his father a call later.

\-------------------------------------------

“Liam was saying you had you last final today. How did that go Emma?” Ariel’s voice floated from the kitchen as Emma walked around the table, setting plates and silverware.

“I think I did well, well enough to pass it at least. I studied everyday for the past two weeks.” She called back softly. ” What about you, how was your vacation Mrs. Jones?” 

“Oh Emma please, call me Ariel. I’ve known since you were a baby!” Before Emma could say anything, Ariel continued “Besides, having you call me Mrs. Jones makes me feel so old.”

“Alright Mrs—Ariel.” She spoke, feeling slightly awkward because come on, her parents were basically the real life version of Snow white and Prince Charming, she was brought up to respect your elders and she had a feeling if her grandfather ever found out she was calling Ariel by her name, he would have a heart attack. (Something her uncle James would be all to happy about)  
Ariel gave her a beaming smile and practically skipped to the kitchen causing Emma to chuckle and shake her head. That was Ariel for you, happy over the tinniest things. She only wished she could be like that again, back before she met—no. She bit her lip and shook her head. No way was she gonna think about that asshole.

“Emma?” 

She jumped slightly and turned to see Ariel giving her a concerned gaze. 

“Uh sorry what did you say?”

“I asked if you could please go get Killian. I called him down, but he must have not heard me. Eric went to get Liam from outside so you don’t need to worry about those two.”

Emma froze and chewed her bottom lip. Just who she wanted avoid being alone with. Great. How to get out of going to get him? 

“Oh Mrs. Jo—“

“Ariel dear”

“Ariel I don’t—“

“Not to worry dear about Killian darling.” Mr. Jones – Eric – placed a comforting hand on his wife’s shoulder and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek “He wont be joining us for dinner, he’s heading to the pub with Robin.”

Emma let out a breath of relief and gave the couple a warm smile. Disaster avoided. She’d have to thank Robin next time she saw him, maybe help him out with Regina since god knows how long he’d been trying to win her heart. 

“But we haven’t seen him in so long. He should be having dinner with us.” Ariel pouted and gave Eric a puppy dog face. 

“I know sweetheart but let him catch up with friends. We’ll all go out for breakfast.” Eric replied, placing his hands on her shoulders and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “You’ll join us wont you Emma?”

Before she could respond, Liam decided to answer. “Of course she’ll join us.” He threw an arm around her and squeezed her to him. “Don’t you dare say you don’t want to impose Emma, you’re family!”

She bit her lip and narrowed her eyes at him. Of course Liam would know exactly what she was going to say. 

“Yes yes!” Ariel chirped, clapping her hands and jumping up and down. “Ill invite your parents as well, we haven’t seen them in so long!”

Emma sighed, but smiled at Ariel as she rambled on about all the things she wanted to talk to her mother about. She supposed she could put up with Killian one day; at least it would be around a lot of people. 

“So Ems, tomorrow after breakfast what do you say we catch up on Game of Thrones since the finale is coming up this Sunday.”   
Emma gasped and looked at Liam with wide eyes. “Yes that’s what we’re doing all day tomorrow! Oh man” She sat down the same time as Liam did across from her. “I cant believe this. You know it’s going to end on a cliffhanger that is going to kill me. I swear if they kill another character I love, I will be so done with that show”

“Ems you are too much.” Liam laughed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“Killian you know you have to tell your father.”

“Robin I can’t do that. You know he’s just getting over all that mess.” 

“Killian she shouldn’t be contacting you. Its astounding she thinks it’s a good idea to text you after what she put you through. 

“You don’t think I bloody well know that?” Giving a frustrated sigh, Killian looked down, glaring at his drink before taking a swig of it. “Look mate can we just change the subject? I’m quite done talking about all of this bloody mess. I just want to drink with my best mates and have a good time.” 

Robin frowned at him for a couple seconds and opened his mouth to say something, but ended up closing it and just muttering a small ‘Alright’. 

“Speaking of mates, where are our dear Will and Jeff?” Killian questioned with a raised eyebrow. Robin leaned back and let out a sigh, zoning his gaze on his drink. 

“Our dear Will is probably attempting to woo Alice in hopes of getting rid of his feelings for Anastasia and Jeff said he’d be here around nine, so” He lifted his arm to look at his watch. “In about three minutes.”

“Is Will finally done with Anastasia?” Killian asked with a small chuckle. Those two had been on and off for years, always ending with Will saying he was done with her. 

“You can bet your arse I’m done with her.” 

Robin and Killian both turned around at the same time to see Will and Jeff right behind them. Killian let out a laugh and jumped up to hug his friends, patting them on the back and gesturing to the seats across from them. 

“I swear with all that is holy this time I am done with her.” Will spat, raising his arm to signal the waitress. 

“You always say that and then within a week you’re back together fucking like rabbits." Jefferson drawled, looking quite bored. 

“Oh piss off.” Will swerved his head around and glared at him causing Robin to roll his eyes and Killian to stifle a chuckle. 

“Alright children, let’s calm down shall we?” 

“Robin, forever the adult in our group.” Jefferson sighed, sticking his tongue at Robin before turning his gaze to Killian, a mischievous smile forming, something that made Killian extremely uneasy. While Jefferson was a decent man, he liked to push people’s button, his especially. 

“So Killian, it must feel great to be home. I’m sure you’ve already seen your brother?”

Killian gave him an uneasy look and nodded his head. “Of course, he was the first person I saw today.”

And there it was. That Cheshire cat grin Jefferson was so well known for.

Killian swallowed thickly and kept his eyes on Jefferson, trying to wrack his brain for what he could possibly bug him about. Liam told him everything so it couldn’t be something about him, his stepmother kept him informed of everything else family wise, so there really was nothing besides---oh.

Oh.

He wouldn’t. 

“So then I’m sure you’ve talked to Emma.”

He would. 

Will’s ears perked up at that and he set his glass down to look from Killian to Jefferson, then back to Killian. “Emma? Isn’t she your brother’s friend that you’ve had a crush on for ages?”

Killian clenched his jaw, his fists clenched under the table. He should have known. If there was anything Jefferson loved to do, it was tease Killian about Emma. 

“Yes dear Will that is the one. Tell me Killian has anything changed between you since you’ve seen her?”

With that grin still on his face, Killian knew he was going to keep teasing. He inwardly smirked, little did he know that the shy young school boy was gone, and in his place was a confident devilishly handsome pirate. 

“Well Jeff,” The smirk he gave him wiped Jefferson’s grin off his face, “Not yet it hasn’t, but it will. I’ve already…informed Emma of my intentions toward her. 

“Really?” Robin jerks his head to him, his eyes wide and slightly surprised.   
Killian simply nods and finishes off the rest of his drink. “Really. It’s only a matter of time until Emma see’s me as an honorable man instead of her best friends little brother. Ill win her heart. Just you lot watch.”

Jefferson stayed silent, probably put out that he didn’t get to tease his friend. Will let out a low whistle and nodded at his friend. 

“I wish you the best of luck mate. You’re gonna need it.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“Giant New York pizza is the best!” Emma hums as she walks towards Liam’s car, patting her full and content stomach. 

“Indeed.” Liam agrees, unlocking his car and jogging ahead of Emma to open her door. “I think I have about 3 food babies in my stomach.” 

Emma snorts and gets in the car. “More like 10 food babies considering you had 12 slices.”

“Emma!” Liam mock gasps and closes her door, pouting at her the whole time he walks to his side. “I am a growing boy don’t you know!”

He smiles when he sees her laugh so hard, tears are leaking out of her eyes and she’s clutching her stomach. 

“It’s good to hear you laugh like that again Emma.”

Her laughter dies down as she looks at Liam with a confused expression, a slight fear in her eyes because she just doesn’t want to think about that mess, so she looks straight ahead and swallows thickly. 

“I was worried about you earlier. Were you—were you thinking about him Emma?” He turned around in his seat and brought his hand to her chin, turning her to face him. “You know you can talk to me about him anytime, cry on my shoulder all you want. I will always be here for you”

She felt tears start to well up. How in the world did she get this lucky to have such an amazing friend like him? Always supporting her, never pushing her, always knowing when she needed him. She stuck her tongue out to wet her lips and took a deep breathe. How could she possibly tell Liam about what happened with Killian? Doubts started to course through her mind, what is she lost him? What if Killian and Liam fought and they stopped talking to each other? God, she couldn’t handle that, she would hate herself. 

“Ems?” 

Turning to look into his big crystal blue eyes, full of concern and love for her, how could she possibly ruin things in the Jones household that were barely getting better? Clenching her fist, she took a deep breath and responded softly, and she hoped strongly. 

“Yeah Liam, I’m fine, just---just thought about Neal was all.”

And for the first time ever, she lied to her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No CS action in this chapter, but the next is chalk full of it! I hope you guys aren’t too mad at me! To be honest I’m not all that happy with this chapter. I’m terribly sorry about this late update and it even more so that it was probably boring and most likely OOC. Oh and very very sorry with how rushed it may seem. Just getting some stuff out of the way, and then the fun begins (: You guys have no idea how bad I’ve been wanting to update, but writers block has been kicking my butt. I know how I want the story to go, and all the major stuff, but when it comes to writing it….my mind just goes blank. I also tend to worry whether you guys will like the chapter or not, but I’m trying to write how I’ve envisioned it and not worry too much. Hopefully Ill have the next chapter up by next week! Oh and to answer some questions. Liam and Emma are NOT dating, just best friends! [I do have a future fic planned where they are dating though, it will of course be a CS story, don’t worry! Its wont end bad and it’ll work out for everyone!] 
> 
> Also Emma & Liam are in their forth year of college and Killian is in his second.   
> Killian is 22, and Liam and Emma are 24.  
> Oh and one of you people that reviewed guessed something that is happening in this story. I won’t say who though! Hopefully I will get to that part soon :D In two or three more chapters.
> 
> Once again a HUGE sorry about this very late chapter, I have the next one planned out and hopefully will have it up next week. What’s in Front of you, Just a Distraction and You’re Gonna be Mine are right around the corner to being updated along with one or two new stories. 
> 
> ALSO, [yet another thing] tell me if you guys are okay with short chapters. Another of the hundred of reasons I take long is I don’t really like to post short chapters, but if you guys want short chapters just to have an update faster Ill do it!  
> I hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry for this huge authors note. Leave a review or follow and favorite if you’d like!


End file.
